


In Your Nature

by Octarine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Romance, Babies, Cuties, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Jealousy, John being a dork, Kisses, Vriska being manipulative, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octarine/pseuds/Octarine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh gosh, um... I... oh gosh.” He says scrambling once more. “Vriska, I don’t think you understand. Uh, it’s a romantic sort of thing… I guess… Like, I kind of want to kiss your face. As well as… you know, all of those other things.”<br/>You giggle, reaching up to take his face between your hands. “I kind of want to kiss your face too, and, you know, all of those other things.”</p><p>A series of JohnVris drabbles incase that wasn't already clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> So... I found this 200 prompt challenge so I stole all the prompts and totally cheated. I'm not sorry. So, some are happy some are a little sad. Starting off on a happy/cutesy note though. I had absolutely no idea what to name this though ehfiushf so I'm sorry about that part. Not really.

“Yeah, love!” He insists scrambling to find a proper explanation. “It’s… it’s… it’s when you want to spend all of your time with someone. Um, when you want the best for someone even if that means not being with you because you can’t give them everything they deserve. It’s… liking them for who they are, the bad things and the good things. Wanting to be with them even when things get rough.” He tells you and then scratches at the back of his head, smiling and laughing a little awkwardly. “So… I guess that’s what I want you to know… I love you.”

“Oh…” You murmur looking down. You can’t help but smile a little. “Well… I guess I love you too, then!” You reply.

“Oh gosh, um… I… oh gosh.” He says scrambling once more. “Vriska, I don’t think you understand. Uh, it’s a romantic sort of thing… I guess… Like, I kind of want to kiss your face. As well as… you know, all of those other things.”

You giggle, reaching up to take his face between your hands. “I kind of want to kiss your face too, and, you know, all of those other things.”

He giggles in response, meeting you halfway in that kiss.


	2. Destroy

Destruction is in your nature, it’s in your entire species’ blood, the urge to destroy and to conquer, and it is a part of who you are. You were raised to destroy just to be thrust into a Game meant for something else, just to be destined to create. No wonder you didn’t survive it.

Destruction is the thing you’re best at but not him.

John was raised to create, raised in a world of beauty and life, where the weak were accepted, not shunned, not thrown away, and creation was something appreciated. He was destined for this Game just as you were but, unlike you, he was raised to win and he did. He won and he got you all out alive just like he said he would.

When you grow angry you destroy. You tear things apart, smash things, harm things. When you are angry you relish in the sound of tearing fabric and ripping paper, the musical noise that comes with shattering glass and the snap of wood, the fear in a person’s eyes as the light leaves them.

John doesn’t destroy, he doesn’t grow angry. He bakes, he alchemizes, and he makes people _happy_. He’s your opposite, you’ve decided, and he’s more than happy to even you out, to be there when you cannot control yourself and calm you himself instead.

You are a creature of destruction and John one of creation, without him you think you may destroy yourself.


	3. Bittersweet

This, you decide, is what bittersweet feels like.

“Yeah! That was foreeeeeeeever ago!” She tells you with a grin and the boy by your side continues to dig his claws into your arm. “Pretty sure he died, y’know, big green guy, the last boss, he got to him.”

“Oh… so… you and me…”

She only laughs. “Yep! We went out for a while. Human customs really are weird! You guys and your romantic system.”

You laugh a little too but it’s painful and forced. Thankfully, neither of them seem to notice. “What about you guys and your quadrants? Can’t get anymore complicated than that.” Vriska only shrugs and the conversation continues on to something else, something pointless and silly.

When it comes time to leave, that tug in the back of your mind slowly growing more persistent, you sigh, giving Vriska a sad little smile. “I think it’s time for me to go…” You tell her, taking a step back, but she frowns lurching forward to pull you into a tight hug.

“It was good seeing you again, John.” She murmurs and out of the corner of your eye you see Tavros stiffen but you ignore him.

“It was good to see you, too, Vriska…” You murmur, returning the hug and pressing your face into her hair, trying to remember her scent, the way she fit in your arms so nicely.

When you open your eyes it’s to find the golden ceiling of your room and your arms empty. It was sweet while it lasted but, really, now you only feel bitter.


	4. Hate

“God I hate her!”

“Wait, is this like, the romantic hate or just hate-hate?” John asks and you find it worth a double facepalm combo.

“Eeeeeeeew! Oh my god John, no! I do not hate her like that!” You cry and he scoffs at you.

“Well sorry for not understanding the complexities of your weird alien romance! Gosh!” He huffs. “How am I supposed to tell regular old abhorrence from ‘ooh, I want to hate-kiss your face’ hate?”

“See?” You cry leaning in so your noses are inches apart. “You’ve been hanging out with her again!”

“What are you talking about?” He cries back.

“’ _Abhorrence_ ’, John, really?” You snap back. “You do not talk like that John. You’ve been hanging out with Lalonde again!”

“Vriska, I don’t like here like _that_.” He huffs back.

“Reeeeeeeeally John? I’m not sure I agree with that statement!”

“Vriska!”

“Nope, not listening John.”

“Vriska, come on! You know I don’t like her like that!”

“Not listening.”

He growls, a noise you have yet to hear from any of the humans, and grabs your wrist. “ _Vriska_ ,” he snaps and it’s harsh enough that you have to look back at him. “You know I don’t like her like that.”

You frown at him but find yourself giving in anyway. “Fine…”


	5. Babies

“I don’t understand…” You mutter and she giggles in response, hand coming to rest on her stomach, swollen beneath the tight fabric of her shirt. She told you, much to your horror, that it’s only going to get bigger.

“Dave and I love each other, right?”

“I still don’t get that either.” You tell her and she huffs, waving that away.

“Dave and I love each other and when two people love each other very much they want to have a family.” She explains, speaking as if you were a child. “So…” she giggles, looking down at her belly once more. “We’re starting one.”

“Oh…” you murmur, thinking about John.

“Besides, someone needs to start repopulating this new world, right?” She adds and you feel a pang in your chest. “I guess Kanaya’s working on you’re egg, right?”

“Yeah, she is.” You reply weakly and she only smiles, taking you by the hand.

“She better hurry up so you and John can bring a cousin into the world for my little girl.” She tells you with a wink and your cheeks flush. She giggles giving your hand a squeeze. “Just don’t let him name them Casey, okay?”


	6. Scars

You trace your fingers along the jagged scar on your skin, tinted blue and stretched too thin. You don’t want him to see it; his skin is the perfect pink of his kind made completely flawless by immortality. Yours was once fixed up like his, clean and fresh, but then you died once more, lost your Godhood, and now you are flawed again.

He knocks before entering and your shirt is dropped quickly. He frowns at you as if he knows you’re hiding something but he can’t know, can he?

“Vriska, is something wrong?” He asks and you try to look back just as questioningly.

“No, of course not.”

His frown grows as he steps into the room. “Vriska…”

“What?” You snap back and it’s too defensive and you know it as soon as it leaves your lips.

“Vriska…” He murmurs and before you know it you’ve been pulled into his arms and he’s pressing his face into your hair. You accept the hug, curling into his arms and winding your own around him too. “Tell me what’s wrong…”

“Nothing,” you mutter back and he sighs, nuzzling into your hair.

“It’s something…”

“It’s pointless…”

“If something makes you sad then it must be important…”

You whimper pulling him closer. “Nothing.”

“Vriska, tell me…” He says softly, kissing your hair. “You can tell me…”

You pull away and he tries to grab you once more but you huff, brushing his hands away. You pull up your shirt and he makes this broken little noise, cheeks flushing red. If he thinks you’re going to be flashing him anything attractive he’s mistaken. You pull your shirt up and hold it just below your breasts so the scar is there for him to see. You look away and wait, trying not to pull away when you feel his fingers brush along your skin.

“Vriska…” He murmurs pulling you close again and not bothering to let you drop your shirt. “Vriska you’re stupid for hiding that from me…”

You only hug him tighter.


	7. Dork

He continues to stare at you, well, you guess he’s staring at you; there’s really no telling when Dave has his shades on but, after knowing him this long, you’re sure he probably is so even wondering is pointless. You have officially wasted a minute just staring back at him and not answering his question, which, to be honest, really didn’t sound like much of a question because of his deadpan but he’s starting to look annoyed so you guess it really was.

“I repeat: ‘what?’” He says finally, a twist to his lips, that most would take as irritation but you decide it’s probably more amusement than anything.

You smile nervously, buckteeth showing and laugh escaping from your mouth, more from your nose, really, and that’s definitely amusement that just flickered across his face. “I, uh, y’know…” you insist nervously, adjusting your glasses with the heel of your hand. “I like Vriska.”

“Serket,” he deadpans and, just to be safe, you decide to treat it as a question.

“Vriska Serket, y’know, the one we play online with, the, uh, the one who, y’know…”

“The one who blinded Terezi you mean?” He snaps, a rare twinge of real emotion ringing through.

“I thought you liked my sister,” you grumble, a bit annoyed yourself.

“I thought you liked _my_ sister,” he snaps back and you decide not to push it any further, rubbing the spot on your arm where he punched you, a friendly gesture that still hurt, and think about how bad it would be if he really wanted to hurt you.

“That was, like, forever ago!” You tell him, stretching up to your full height, but even then you’re still an inch shorter than him. “Besides… you were right, Rose is seriously creepy…”

“See? Do I ever steer you wrong?”

You giggle, pushing your glasses up your nose again. “Nope.”

“Good, then will I start steering you wrong now?”

“Nope!”

“Then don’t get a crush on the psycho chick that eats men alive,” he snaps and you pout at him but he’s already walking away.

You hurry to catch up, still pouting. “Says the guy who likes the chick who _literally_ wants to eat him alive!”

“Shut up!”

You think he may be blushing.


	8. Bite

“Ow! Jesus Vriska, what the heck was that?” he demands and you ignore him, lurching forward to kiss the wound on his neck. “ _Vriska_!” he insists whining the way you do and pushes you away. “That hurt!” he grumbles, brow furrowed and pout coming to his lips. John’s really good at killing the mood but at least you’re really good at piecing it back together.

“Hush!” you huff in response, leaning in to press your lips to his skin again, taste his blood on your tongue. He’s warm like a low blood but his eyes shine blue like one of your own caste. You step closer, curling your fingers in the fabric of his shirt, taking in his scent and his taste – both rich and thick.

He falls quiet just as you asked, his hands hesitantly coming to rest on your waist after a moment of hesitance, maybe confusion, and not long after that he’s curled one arm around you and with the other he’s rubbing circles against your hip like you’ve taught him to. He’s still stiff though, obviously uncomfortable but you really don’t get his problem, maybe it’s just another human thing.

You finally pull away and he laughs nervously, maybe even just a touch hysterically, eyes flitting away and face pale. “Uh, Vriska, I’ve heard of, um, things like this but uh wait!” he cries when you begin to pull away and you just look back at him slightly frustrated. “Are Trolls also like vampires? Do you drink blood…? Uh,” he laughs nervously at the annoyed look on your face. “I’ll take that as a no…? Right? No? Yes? So you do?”

“John.”

“I mean, I’m not trying to be like, culturally insensitive I guess, I mean that’s what Karkat calls it. He would be yelling at me at this point! Ha! All ‘oh John you’re being a culturally insensitive fuckass bluh’! But really…” he says still looking everywhere but at you. You cannot believe he is actually talking about Karkat right now. You’re not sure even you, Queen of Seduction, can turn this around at this point. Really though, of all people Karkat’s the one he chooses to blab about?

“John.”

“It’s kind of weird! And creepy!”

“John.”

“But I guess Kanaya drinks blood…”

“ _John_.”

“We were making out though, and it was pretty great! I would be okay with it but I mean… make outs…”

You give up and just bite him again. When he starts talking you bite a little harder, when he shuts up you kiss him. He figures it out eventually.


End file.
